


My little..boy

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cock Slut, FTM, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Ghoul Sex, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Mind Rape, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: FTM Kaneki X yamori(Sorry English not is my mother language..!) :)...I want improve..my English
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

Kaneki was completely naked and tied in a chair, He looked around , he was in a dark and empty room, except for an additional chair and a table that had various surgical devices and some torture implements.

The door to the room opened .

The blond man, 6 feet tall, entered with slow steps, he had an intimidating look.

"... apparently the hundred feet are awake" said the man aloud blonde man

yamori grabbed a surgical knife between his fingers and started making cuts on kaneki's skin , causing the boy to scream in pain .

"... it hurts ... No"  
Kaneki sore scream ,

The blond man peered closely at the young boy, Kaneki is angelic when he cries,Kaneki's face was red with Shame.

the Kaneki pussy was leaking ,the slit was so wet , apparently kaneki was masochistic .

"You are a dirty little boy, right?" Yamori asked looking at the wet pussy of Kaneki.

"I'm not ." Kaneki complained embarrassed and scared.

Yamori slapped Kaneki's face and the blood came out of the boy's nose.

Kaneki cries louder, he spits blood and saliva from his mouth.

"You smell like a female Ghoul in heat " said the sadistic yamori ,the blonde man smelling the aroma of Kaneki's pussy.

Yamori thick fingers probed Kaneki's cleft causing the boy to scream .

"There is no , please no" Kaneki pleaded .

"I think I have something for you ..!" Yamori said pulling out of his jacket pocket ... an 9-inch vibrator ,the vibrator was activated and inserted into kaneki's pussy ..

"It's too big , take it out please" Kaneki screams scared.

"I have things to do ... and I'm leaving for two days ." said Yamori... and left the room ... locking the door ...

* * *

* * *

"Please stop .." Kaneki cried out in pain as several fingers of his hand were plucked,the 18-year-old boy was completely naked and tied to a chair.

Inside Kaneki's pussy was buried a 9 inch vibrator ,it was too much for the boy.

"My little one hundred feet ,this game has just started" Yamori said sadly ,He placing a rag around kaneki's mouth to avoid listening to the boy's pleas .

kaneki's eyes were blank,the boy's face was a perfect image of the Ahegao .

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Yamori was busy with the affairs of the aogiri tree, the blond, psycho-older man left his servant Naki in the care of Kaneki.

Naki is a very handsome blond boy 5'11 feet tall, 20 years old.  
Naki is very loyal to Yamori, for Naki Yamori's orders are the law.

Naki considers Yamori as an older brother.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Yamori's thick cock feels too big in Kaneki Ken's small throat.

9 inches of thick, veiny meat buried deep in the boy's sweet throat.

"hoo ... yes stronger ... I want to feel your tonsils" Yamori growled, fucking the boy's mouth.

A few more pushes and Kaneki's mouth filled with hot, thick, milky cum.

the salty taste of the semen left Kaneki sickened, but the tiredness was too much, the boy passed out on the cold floor.


End file.
